Alexinia Ivy Potter and the Hybrid
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Alexinia, also known as Alex or Xinia Potter met Niklaus when she was eight years old. He saved her and the two became very close, to the point where other then his siblings Alexinia is the most important person in his life. Set in season two and on of Vampire Diaries and post war Harry Potter. Will be FemHarry and Niklaus later on.
1. Chapter 1: Saved

Chapter 1: Saved

Uncle Vernon was mad at her because her hair had grown back after Aunt Petunia had cut it all off. Usually using her strange powers ended up with her being backhanded and then shoved into her cupboard until school time. This time however seemed different. Uncle Vernon had driven her into the woods where there was a really old cabin. He was cursing her the entire time blaming her for being such a tempting little vixen despite the fact that she was a freak.

Alexinia didn't understand what was happening. One moment she had been sitting silently waiting for her uncle to give her whatever punishment he had come up with and the next her uncle was screaming. Lifting her head up, since she had put it down knowing her uncle hated when she looked him in the eyes, Alexinia was shocked to see with her uncle with his pants down at his ankles and a man biting deeply into his neck. The man seemed enraged and his eyes were a strange color, she knew a normal girl would be afraid of him, but Alexinia felt like she could trust him. After all she might only be eight, but she knew very well what her uncle must have been thinking of doing to her with the state of his clothing. This man had saved her when he didn't even know her, it was odd considering no one wanted to help the freak, but maybe he was helping her because he didn't know she was a freak.

"Don't kill him please, people think I'm enough of a freak if he ends up dead it will make it worse. Please!" She begged the man knowing he wouldn't hurt her, but she felt like he would kill her uncle if she didn't stop him.

The man looked at her like he was shocked and even more furious at what she had said, however he released her uncle who scrambled away in fear. Alexinia figured he had his vocal cords torn, since he wasn't screaming for help, that or he was just too afraid to utter a word. A part of her wished that she hadn't stopped her savior from killing her disgusting uncle, but she knew her words would reign true, and knowing her Aunt she would be blamed for his death if he died.

Nodding his head after he stared into her eyes for a few seconds the man made his way to her uncle. "You will believe you were attacked by a wolf in the woods having gone too far in, you will not remember me or the girl being here, and you will never try what you did to the girl again. You will treat her with indifference and never lay a hand on her again, nor will you allow any you live with to physically harm her."

Her uncle's eyes went blank and he nodded before he left leaving her with her savior. She wasn't exactly sure what he had done to her uncle, but she knew that somehow his words would make her uncle do as he said. It made her feel relieved knowing that what almost happened today would never happen again. It was odd how she trusted that what he had done would protect her, but even odder that she didn't feel afraid of him after watching him drink her uncle's blood.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have noticed what he was planning until it was too late to stop him."

"You thank me, after seeing what I did? Are you not afraid?!" He asked his eyes incredulous as he looked at her like he had never heard such words before. He probably hadn't.

Taking her time to answer Alexinia allowed herself to look at the man who had saved her. He was gorgeous! Something even her eight year old self could recognize, and she knew her Aunt Petunia would swoon seeing a man like him. He had short dark blonde hair that gave him a boyish look making him look younger then he probably was. However it was his eyes that truly made him attractive. They had this old soul quality in them with a touch of madness, but at the same time she could see how lonely he was. The dark blue-green color making her think of the depths of the seas. They were so sad and made her want to hug him, although she doubted he would appreciate that.

"Why should I be afraid of you? You just saved me from what my uncle was planning to do."

"Odd, you humans usually go screaming when you see something like that, unless if they are psychopaths, but I highly doubt that is the case with you. Such beautiful eyes you have and they truly show you don't fear me."

"Most people fear me because of the lies my family had spread. I know what it's like to be feared for no reason because of people's ignorance. I only fear those who give me a true reason, and you've done the exact opposite. I'm Alexinia Ivy Potter by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter. You may call me Nik."

The two of them spent the next couple of hours speaking and Alexinia told him about her life. How her parents had died in a car crash, and what her Aunt and Uncle had told her about them, and how she doubted they had told her the truth. Told him that they saw her as a freak, but not telling him why just yet. She didn't wish to lose her first friend even though he was much older then her.

In return Nik told her how he was a vampire and centuries old. When he had admitted that she could see the touch of fear flicker in his eyes quickly before he hid it again, obviously thinking that she would change her mind about him. Instead she had just asked him to explain what he knew about vampires. Not wanting what she had heard on the telly when Dudley would watch his shows, to color her view of him. His eyes had widened in surprise and kindness before he told her everything he knew. He even gave her an anklet, saying it was harder for other vampires to notice an anklet over other jewellery, filled with vervain promising her that it would protect her from vampires controlling her.

Nik became her first friend and for weeks she would meet him after school. He would help her with her homework telling her that she shouldn't hide her intelligence because others were jealous when he realized she was holding back. At the same time he taught her self defense not wanting her to be attacked in such a terrible way, as she had been lucky to escape thanks to him, ever again. It was difficult for her since Nik didn't always know how to hold back against her more fragile body, but he would always use his blood to heal her if he was a little too rough.

After realizing he would never leave her Alexinia told Nik about her strange powers, and he told her everything he knew about wiccan witches. He even offered to find her a teacher, but she told him she would prefer to wait until she was older and could leave the Dursleys legally. He had given her the choice to leave, but she didn't wish to be a liability to him she explained, so she would wait to travel with him until she was capable of protecting herself.  
When it came time for Nik to leave she had felt devastated, but he had gifted her with a phone programed with his number and promised to call her as often as possible. He also made her promise to call him if she ever felt in danger from anyone.

With tears in her eyes Alexinia finally stopped fighting her instincts and hugged Nik tightly to herself. She was glad when he hugged her back instead of standing stiffly. Nik made everything better and she wished he didn't have to go, but she was glad that his leaving wouldn't completely take away her first friend.

"Stay safe Xinia love, and remember I'm just a call away."

"Goodbye Nik," she said knowing better then telling him to stay safe. Nik could take care of himself.

* * *

During the years Alexinia kept in contact with Nik and until she turned eleven he was her only friend. When she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts she had called him explaining she was a wand wielding witch, not a wiccan witch like the two of them had believed. He had immediately returned to England to learn more with her about the elusive wand wielders, and to make sure she would remain safe. Nik even bought himself an owl just in case the cell phone he had given her, charmed by his own wiccan witches, wouldn't work within the castle walls.

She had hated having to leave him behind once September 1st came along. Nik stayed out of sight, but he was there until she found the Weasley family and went through the barrier. Alexinia quickly made friends with Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his older twin brothers. Yet she never told any of them about Nik knowing how people felt about vampires in the wizarding world, and she didn't want anyone to ever take him away from her.  
Luckily she and Nik didn't have to worry about owl male since the cell phone he had given her worked within Hogwarts. The two of them would talk once a week or every two weeks depending on how busy they were, and slowly the years went by. Nik was livid at her for the adventures she got into well in Hogwarts. Fighting Voldemort and saving the philosophers stone. Saving Ginny and killing a basilisk. The things that went on with her godfather in her third year, and being so close to a werewolf when he transformed. Getting sucked into a dangerous wizarding tournament and the darkest wizard in history being revived, as well as watching Cedric's murder by the same dark wizard.

Although he was glad that she hadn't been tricked by Voldemort in her fifth year when they tried to convince her they had her godfather, Nik had luckily calmed her temper and gone to check Grimmauld himself. As an Original Vampire the fidelous charm didn't work on him and he was able to smell her godfather within the building and reassured her that he was safe. Alexinia knew if it wasn't for Nik she might have gotten seriously hurt and her godfather could have very well ended up dead trying to protect her. After that Alexinia made sure to master Occlumency never wanting Voldemort to come close to messing with her again.

In her sixth year he was upset that she had gotten involved with such dark magic as horcruxes and that she was there when her headmaster had been killed. He was pissed that he couldn't get into Hogwarts to protect her. Then before the Horcrux hunt the following year Nik had helped her get all the supplies she and her friends would need to survive. He had been worried when she had been captured and it was only because of the fact that he was hunting down his own leads that he didn't come to England to take her away.

Then finally the war was over and Voldemort was dead. The second the last funeral was over Alexinia had called Nik telling him she was ready to leave England. She had lost too much to stay and she longed to be with Nik. Tonks and Remus were dead, and even though she was little Teddy's godmother she knew Andromeda needed him more then she did. Fred had almost died, and Hermione and Ron had finally gotten together. Her duty as the chosen one was finally over.

"Hello Xinia." Nik greeted her and she had to use all the self control she had to not show Nik how he affected her after it having been so many years since they saw one another in person. She was nineteen now, but she wasn't going to ever risk her friendship with Nik by letting her body control her thoughts. It was just lust she told herself as she ran forward enveloping Nik in a tight hug.

"I've missed you Nik."

* * *

 ** _AN: Yes I know I have a lot of fanfics, some not finished, but I recently started reading TVD and HP fanfics and this one came to me. I have a lot planned for it. This is based in season 2 and will make a lot of changes to how things went down afterwards. It will be a sort of slow burn romance because Alexinia will be fighting her feelings, which will be explained later on. Hope you guys enjoy and please tell me what you think.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

Chapter 2: Change of Plans

"That's not going to work Nik," she said rolling her eyes as she heard that stupid Greta trying to convince Nik that possessing Alaric Saltzman and doing things by force would work. Honestly if Greta wasn't so blinded by her love for Nik she might have realized that she had misinterpreted the spell binding the curse.

Nik's followers looked at her in shock thinking that their master would tear her heart out for daring to question him. Until now they had all just believed she was a mute witch traveling with Nik, because she refused to talk to the idiots and only spoke to Nik when they were alone. However she wasn't going to allow this stupid witch to mislead her best friend, even if it was by accident/stupidness, and cause him even more heartbreak. So it was worth losing her invisibility to the others and revealing that she was the person whose opinion Nik valued more then anyone else's, other then his siblings, if it meant protecting Nik.

Greta turned towards her glaring, "how dare you speak so casually to Klaus!"

"Greta seize," Nik said bored with cold looking eyes as he turned his attention back to Alexinia. "Why do you think that won't work Xinia?" There was no warmth in his voice, but for someone like Alexinia is was easy to see the affection he had for her in his eyes. Something he was careful to hide because he didn't wish for his enemies to attack her all the time.

"The Salvatore brothers will fight like crazy to protect the doppelganger, and I'm not saying we can't take them, however there is a much more peaceful way to do everything. Why not convince them to help us find a way to allow the doppelganger to live, and swear we won't hurt them or anyone they love if they work with us."

"Why would I wish to allow the doppelganger to live? Would that not keep the curse from breaking?"

"No Nik. Actually if your witches were brighter and knew more about solving riddles they would have realized that you need the doppelgangers blood to sire more hybrids. That will only work if she still lives, but you still need to drain her of her blood to break the curse. Working with them and the Bennett witch to find a way for her to live, and making a deal where they allow us blood when needed is much more beneficial for all of us."

"You are certain?"

"Of course, otherwise I would have never said anything."

"Hmm. Would you mind being the one to negotiate, you have the best rate of success, but if they refuse then we won't be lenient on the family even if we need to find a way for the doppelganger to live."

"Of course Nik." In any other circumstance she would have hugged him or shown some sort of affection, but right now she couldn't dare let any of his followers know how close they were. For now they could just believe her mysterious powers were the reason Nik accepted her council so easily. She didn't want them to know how much she meant to Nik, or his enemies would constantly be targeting her ruining the progress she had made with Nik in the last few years. Honestly however unless if someone knew him well on a personal level they would have never realized that Nik had softened over the last fourteen years.

The words he had tacked on to giving her the job was so that no one would realize why he had accepted so easily. Most probably expected her to fail considering his words. She couldn't wait to prove them wrong because only idiots would turn down this rare opportunity of Nik making a deal instead of just getting what he wanted the easy way for him.

It took a while longer for the meeting to end, Greta glaring at her the entire time. Alexinia just ignored the witch as she paid attention to what the plan was. Luckily enough she had convinced Nik to use criminals as the sacrifices needed, instead of turning someone innocent and then killing them. Explaining that if he sacrificed a pure soul instead of a darkened one the witches spirits might find a way to attack him or some part of the curse might stay activated, the best sacrificial magic was when those sacrificed were dark. It was probably why the vampires had so little control over their blood lust since innocent souls had been sacrificed by the Original Witch.

Xinia waited until everyone left before she followed Nik to their quarters. Nik was so protective of her that he always had his room designed in front of hers, and made it so someone had to go through his room to enter hers. Of course it led to a few times where she walked in on him changing, or doing other activities alone, in the last three years since she had lived with him. Considering his hearing she figured he liked teasing her, since she shouldn't be able to walk in on him so many times, that or he was trying to make her admit that he affected her in a sexual manner. Neither of them had ever talked about the lust that obviously boiled between them, Alexinia because she was too afraid of losing their friendship, although she never figured out why Nik didn't bring it up. Instead it was like he was trying to force her to admit it by letting her see him in various stages of dress or rather undress. All she really knew was Nik never allowed any female in his room, other then her obviously, since she had lived with him. That didn't mean that he didn't sleep with someone elsewhere, but she had never personally caught him with a woman which could mean that he hadn't been with anyone in a while.

"Thank you Xinia," Nik breathed out hugging her tightly to him once the door was shut. She knew he was thanking her for doing everything she could to help him break the curse without repercussions, and for making sure he could sire his own hybrids once the curse was broken.

"I would do anything to make you happy Nik you know that," she told him gently.

Nik's eyes looked into hers and for a moment she thought he wanted to argue with her about it, like he doubted her. She didn't understand why he would doubt that she would do anything other then make him happy, however she didn't dare ask him because of the look in his eyes. A part of her was very afraid of what he might say caused his doubts. The part of her that she didn't lock away. He had to understand that she couldn't lose him. She would never do anything that could risk his happiness, and if they ever tried to cross the line that could very well happen. No matter what she couldn't lose Nik! He meant more to her then anyone else in her life! After all he was her first friend. A little voice inside of her said she was lying to herself, but she pushed it back down, he was her first friend and she loved him as a friend. That was all it would ever could ever be.

"Of course I know that Xinia. I do the same for you love."

"So when should I go to Mystic Falls to extend our offer?"

"Tomorrow. Tonight I believe we are supposed to have our monthly movie night," he said a teasing twinkle in his eyes much to her relief, since it chased away the doubt and other emotions from his eyes.

Ever since she had lived with him they had one day a month where they both agreed to spend the night together watching a movie. It was to make sure they could keep their friendship stable, and to make sure Nik had a way to unwind. Of course they would do other activities randomly over the month, but this had been the one constant the both of them had for three years. Neither of them had ever cancelled their movie night, and she was glad that he cared more about it then her starting her mission right away.

"Of course Nik. You make the popcorn I'll choose the movie," she told him with a teasing smirk.

Every month that she was able to pick the movies she either choose cheesy romances trying to drive him crazy, or stupid supernatural movies that they would poke fun of. Of course when it was his turn to pick he tended to pick gory horror movies hoping to scare her, but it never worked. After having been through a war, not to mention being Nik's best friend, there wasn't a lot that scared her. She wondered if Nik knew that one of the few things that did scare her was the worry that Mikeal would find him and kill him in front of her. It was crazy that his death was her biggest fear now, and she knew if she came across a boggart it would be his broken body that she would see.

Alexinia enjoyed the cheesy romance movies she had chosen for their movie night, much to Nik's chagrin as he teased her over her horrible tastes. By the third movie she ended up getting tired until eventually her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the plot line.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Making the Deal

Chapter 3: Making the Deal

When Alexinia woke up the first thing she noticed was that she was in a bed. Considering she had fallen asleep watching movies with Nik the night before she figured that he had just carried her into her room, but when she opened her eyes she was shocked to find herself looking at a very muscular bare chest. Jolting awake she met the amused eyes of her best friend and realized that she had been cuddling with him, and for the first time since they met Nik finally won and managed to make her blush when she brushed against him and felt his morning excitement.

"Nik," she paused not wanting to stumble on her words and make her embarrassment worse, "why am I in your bed?"

She could see the laughter in his eyes even if he didn't dare truly laugh at her, "you cuddled right up to me during the movie and it would have been such a shame to wake you, but the couch was too uncomfortable to spend so much time on, so I moved us here during the night. That's not a problem is it love?"  
"Why would it be a problem Nik? I'm just not use to waking up with you," or any man really, but she wasn't going to say that and have Nik twist her words, "unless if I've had a nightmare." He might be an overprotective git, but he was really good at chasing the nightmares away. Something about his presence beside her always made them disappear again.

"No reason that it would be a problem love, although I must say your blush is quite becoming. I'm surprised I haven't seen it before."

Smacking him on the shoulder she pushed down any feelings that weren't platonic, "stop teasing. I was just shocked to wake up beside you when your shirtless considering you had a shirt on last night."

The look on Nik's face was priceless and she was sad that he didn't blush, although she was fairly certain it would be impossible to make Nik blush. "Yes well your body heat was scorching last night love." He told her his husky tone making her want to melt.

"Knock it off Nik, and let me up. I have a mission today and I'd like as much of a start as I can get."

Nik pouted, but did as she asked and let her go before lounging against his bed. It gave her a good look at his abs and she knew if she looked lower that she would see what she had felt when she jumped. Yet she controlled herself to only a few seconds of admiring how hot her best friend was without a shirt before she made her way into her room. Nik was lucky she wasn't a tease like he was, or she would have left her door open when she changed. Usually she would have a shower in the morning before she left, but she had a long day ahead of her and didn't want to waste anytime. Keep telling yourself that, a voice whispered in the back of her head calling her out on the lies she even told herself.

"See you later Nik," she called out as she made her way out of his room. She didn't dare look in his eyes and see the amusement that was probably still there as she made her way out the door.

Luckily enough she had her own license, so she didn't have to worry about one of Nik's minions needing to drive her anywhere. The drive to Mystic Falls is a little boring, but listening to music passes the time as she makes her way to the Salvatore boarding house. Well that was her plan until she got into the town and felt a massive magical energy causing her to turn the car so that she could follow it. Bringing her to some ruins that had a strong wiccan magic coming from within. She wanted to investigate, but noticing that it was getting dark the drive here having taken longer then she had believed she made her way to the Boarding House deciding she would come back later.

The town of Mystic Falls looked like any other small town she and Nik had gone through in the last few years. It was odd to think that once upon a time this had been the town Nik had been born in, so many terrible things had happened to Nik here and she hated that he had to come back here to break the curse. All she wanted to do was protect Nik from pain, but right now she was powerless against these circumstances.

Knocking on the door to the somewhat impressive boarding house Alexinia waited patiently for one of the Salvatore brothers to answer the door. "What do you want?" Damon Salvatore asked gruffly, looking at her in suspicion.

"I am here to make you a deal Mr. Salvatore," she told him, glad she already had her shields up because in the next instant he had rushed towards her like he was going to kill her before he bounced backwards from the power of her shield. "Now, now don't be hasty you haven't even heard what I have to offer."

"Who are you?!" He spat out.

"I am Alexinia, and I'm here on behalf of Niklaus."

Damon's eyes widened in fear before determination over took him. "I won't let you take her!" he snarled although he didn't try to charge her again probably realizing it was pointless.

"That isn't what we wish for either. Call your witch, brother, and hunter and we can discuss my deal; well rather Nik's deal. You are lucky your attack didn't work otherwise the deal I convinced Nik to make would have been thrown out the window."

Growling at her he dialed a number on his phone, "Judgy get over here we have a problem." "Ric get your ass to the boarding house."

It was obvious that he wasn't in the mood to speak to her and she noticed he didn't call for his brother. She wondered if something had happened to him since she and Nik had started keeping tabs on the group in this town. Something that had been necessary for Nik's original plan. Pushing past Damon she smirked as he gave her a lot of room to move not wishing for her to knock him on his ass again, so perhaps he was smarter then she had given him credit for.  
There was an awkward silence between them as they waited for the others to arrive. Alexinia figured that her magical strength was the reason Damon wasn't demanding a million answers right now. She truly hoped that he and his friends would accept the deal she was making with them. Although she wasn't really sure how to convince them of her sincereness with the deal. If their witch knew of her type she could make some sort of vow, but if she didn't then they wouldn't believe that Alexinia wasn't tricking them.

"Damon what's wrong?" the voice of a teenage girl broke through the silence. She was obviously Bonnie Bennett considering the power Alexinia could feel, strong for a wiccan witch, but no where near her own power levels.

"Get your butt in here Judgy, you too Ric."

She could feel their concerned glares on her before she even turned to look at them. "Hello please sit."

"Damon?"

"She's a minion of Klaus," he growled making the two jump back in fear, and she could feel Bonnie preparing to attack her.

"I wouldn't do that little Bennett witch. Also I am no minion, Nik and I are friends. Please sit and at least hear me out before you decide I'm your enemy."

"How do we know we can trust you not to kill us?" the Hunter asked.

Shattering the picture closest to her on the wall and then repairing it with a wave of her hand she smirked at them as they jumped looking at her with wide eyes. Wandless magic was something she had mastered ages ago, since it made it easier to work with Nik without the Wiccans realizing exactly what she was capable of. "As you can see if I wanted to kill you I could have done it easily."

"I've never seen magic like that," Bonnie said awe coloring her voice.

"What do you know of the different types of witches Bonnie?"

"I know there are those who work with nature and those who try to work against nature's will," so obviously she didn't know of wand wielders. That made things more difficult.

"Well let's just say I'm a little different then either type nature's will doesn't hold me down."

"Look why don't we get on with why you are here! Instead of bonding over witchy juju," Damon snarked. Any other time she would have retaliated, but right now she didn't think that would help her get what she wanted.

"Fine," she said rolling her eyes. "Nik wants me and the little Bennett to find a way to allow the doppelganger to live through the ritual. Contrary to popular belief we need her to live as a human once the ritual is completed. All we ask is that when we need it the doppelganger allows us some of her blood, and in return Nik won't hurt anyone you see as friends or family."

The three of them looked at her shocked and she knew they weren't completely convinced, but she also could see the hope in their eyes. "How do we know you're not lying?" The hunter asked.

"I never go back on my word, but if you need some sort of proof you may ask me for a favor and I will comply as long as it won't hurt Nik."

"My brother got himself stuck in a spell. You get him out and we are willing to work with you," Damon said after the three of them had a conversation over text messages.

She was glad they had agreed. "Deal. Afterwards you better make your list and anyone on it will not be harmed by Nik, or anyone we work with. Also if you cross me or Nik you'll have to deal with us burning this town completely to the ground, you will never get a better deal that will keep your loved ones safe."

"Deal," Damon said offering her a hand to shake after a brief pause, and Alexinia watched as the golden threads surrounded them. "What the hell was that?!"

"Making a deal with me always does that. If you break your word, or if I break mine, we will be punished through magical means." She explained shrugging her shoulders not really knowing how to explain it to someone who didn't know anything about her type of magic.

"Judgy you never told me you could do that."

"That's because Bonnie can't. It's a special ability I have, now lead me to your brother and I'll free him."

She knew that her magic had made them weary, but also knew that her threat if they crossed her would keep them from doing anything they would regret. Perhaps she would even allow them to borrow the resurrection stone to say a final goodbye to the person/people they missed most.

It didn't surprise her when they made her follow them in her own car. She knew they didn't trust her, but she didn't really care. They would learn in time that she was doing what was best for everyone. Although she was mainly doing what was best for Nik.

What did surprise her was when they led her to the ruins she had been called to before she had stopped at the boarding house. She hadn't realized that the little Bennett witch was capable to such magic, unless if they had another witch in town Nik's minions didn't know about. It had to be a fairly recent cast considering the feel of the magic.

"He's down there," Damon growled once she finally parked.

The group of them went ahead of her down into the ruins as Alexinia felt the magic feeling a way to bend it to her will. She figured there was someone in there they wanted to keep in there, otherwise the Bennett witch could have dropped the spell easily, this type of spell would only drain a witch if she was trying to put it back up again right after she took it down. Not that wiccan witches ever realized exactly why some of their spells were harder to do then others. They just blindly followed what was in grimoires instead of figuring out how the magic worked, and how they could improve of magic that was centuries old.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" The man who was lounging on the other side of the barrier didn't look like he was suffering at all, just confirming that he couldn't have been trapped for long.

"We brought someone to get you out."

Placing her hand just on the outside of the barrier she frowned a little, "I'll have to enter the spell it's easier to take this one down and put it back up from the inside, otherwise you end up spending too much energy."

"Who are you?!" Stefan Salvatore growled.

"The witch who will get you out of there. Now step back, so I can enter, unless if you want me to leave you in there?"

She figured that the brothers had a conversation through their eyes over her head because Stefan stepped back allowing her inside. The moment she was inside and caught the figure lurking in the corner Alexinia felt her anger boil up inside of her. It was so powerful that she didn't even think before she raised her hand sending the other vampire trapped within this spell flying with a sickening crack. The younger Salvatore looked at her with wide eyes, but didn't dare get in her way after she turned her deadly stare towards him. No wonder they needed help, they couldn't risk the bitch being let free. Knowing they had this bloody _traitor_ locked up might even endear them a little with Nik.

Stepping closer to the female vampire who was looking at her in wide eyed fear Alexinia sent a revised version of a crucio at her. It was pure magic energy that sent a thousand knives digging into the vampire's blood vessels, a spell that was specifically made to hurt vampires, making it so that it wasn't illegal despite the spell she had based it off of. She smirked as she heard the bitch scream in pain.

"Nik will be so happy to know that you're trapped. Actually it will make him even happier that he listened to my idea of a deal, to know that they hate you enough to lock you up."

The bitch looked at her with wide eyes at hearing her speak so casually about the Original who had put the bitch through hell like she deserved. Then a mask fell over her eyes and she lashed out, "another one of his witchy followers he tricked into falling in love with him. How pathetic."

Sending another wave of her magic at the bitch magnified tenfold she snarled. "I'm not the pathetic one Katerina. I love Nik, but I'm not in love with him. He's my best friend. Actually Nik says that my childhood and his are quite similar, so making me mad isn't a good idea you _traitorous_ little **bitch**."

It pissed her off every time someone tried to say she was in love with Nik. Like her level of devotion and love for him couldn't be anything other then romantic. Perhaps if people actually knew how Nik was her first friend, the pain and suffering he had saved her from, they would understand. Besides she didn't lie Nik had told her how similar they were, he even seemed to think her childhood was worse at times. He told her that at least he had people who loved him from the start, to curb the pain he felt and let him feel love, she had no one until Nik. That kind of saving was something that created a bond that would last eternity.

"Come now Mr. Salvatore it's time for us to leave the little bitch to her fate," Alexinia said smirking at how terrified the bitch looked as Alexinia turned her back on her. It almost disappointed her that the bitch didn't try to attack after she turned her back, but Alexinia had heard of the self preservation the bitch was well known for.

"What the hell was that about?" Damon asked staring at her wide eyed as she and Stefan stepped through the barrier. She wasn't sure if it would have worked with the little witch, but all she had to do was grab onto the vampire and drag him through with her, the magic just rippling around the two of them as they passed through.

"Nothing more then she deserved," Alexinia snarled. Seconds later as if he could feel her anger her cell rang, "hello Nik."

"Xinia is everything going to plan?" he asked his voice to anyone else would be indifferent, but she could feel the concern he was trying very hard to hide. Sometimes it was like they shared a link that let him know when her emotions were higher then normal.

"Everything's perfect Nik. They even have a trapped little gift, that will make you so happy you decided to make a deal with them. I had a bit of fun torturing the traitorous bitch of a gift for you."

"Katerina. That really does make me happy. Are you coming back now that you know the area, or are you going to stay?"

"Just a sec Nik," she said turning her attention to the others who were staring at her like she had shocked them. "Are we going to talk more tonight, or will we continue this in the morning?"

"Morning. We need to bring our other allies up to speed," Alaric answered for them all.

"Alright. I'll be back tonight Nik."

"Good stay safe Xinia, or I won't be responsible for who I kill."

"Of course, see you in a bit," she said before hanging up. She had gotten used to him threatening to kill anyone who might try to harm her, and she knew he had purposely said it now to make sure that the vampires with her would realize what would happen if she didn't return to him in one piece. "You all made the right decision. I'll see you in the morning."

Then she left. Not caring if they had any more questions since they had already said they would continue this in the morning. She was just glad that with her apparation abilities they wouldn't realize exactly how far Nik and the rest were. It was a long ride back, but she might have cheated and used magic to hide the car and speeded a little to get there sooner.

She had barely stopped the car when Nik had pulled her out. Standing still she allowed Nik to ascertain that she was in the same condition she had been in when she had left him this morning. He had always been over protective and any time she went on a mission and he couldn't see her he would do this. The once she had gotten a slight paper cut well dealing with paperwork and Nik had looked like he wanted to kill someone the moment he smelt her blood, until she explained it to him and calmed him down.

"I'm fine Nik," she said with exasperated fondness.

"You know I worry love," he told her pulling away with a small smile. "Now you've had a long day so let's get you something to eat because knowing you you forgot, and then it's bed. Can't have you passing out in front of potential enemies."

"Of course Nik." Honestly she knew he was just saying those things for the benefit of his minions eavesdropping, although she never knew why anyone believed it to those he truly cared about Nik could be a bit of a softy until he began to fear for their lives.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think, and just in case some people are worried no Alexinia isn't going to become a Mary Sue. She isn't all powerful and does have her flaws. She's just more logical then her male counterpart was in Harry Potter, and she is slightly darker then Harry was as well. Thanks for reading :)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Doppelganger

Chapter 4: Meeting the Doppelganger

Alexinia was trying to sneak through Nik's room without him noticing she was leaving. She could have always apparated out of her room, but she needed at least one of Nik's minions seeing her leave they didn't need to know about her magical capabilities, but also if Nik didn't know she left of her own free will he'd track her down. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid Nik, but rather she just wanted to solve this problem as quickly as possible. She knew that for her Nik would wait forever before he could break his curse, but she wanted it broken by the next full moon meaning she had to find a loophole to keep Elena alive as quickly as possible! Which she wouldn't be able to do if Nik delayed her.

"Good morning Love," Nik called out from his place on his bed stopping her from sneaking out. Turning around she held in a curse, and then froze for a completely different reason. Honestly it was like he was trying to drive her insane considering he was lounging on his bed with only a towel draped around him, his hair still wet from his shower. Her eyes were glued on him knowing all it would take was for him to shift slightly and she would see him naked, again! Why did he keep letting her catch him like this.

"Morning Nik," she replied her words luckily not sounding slurred despite how heavy her tongue felt as she spoke, her mouth dry from the tempting sight in front of her. Things would be much easier if Nik looked like a troll instead of being so damned attractive. She shouldn't be lusting after her best friend!  
"Going somewhere?" he asked his eyebrow raised as if he was daring her to try to leave.  
"I wanted to get an early start with the Salvatore's and the Bennett Witch."

"You aren't going anywhere until you eat Love. Now get back in your room and I'll bring you the food I cooked in a minute."

 _"Nik."_

"I'm not taking no for an answer Love. You need to eat."

Sighing she went back to her room and waited for Nik to bring her breakfast in. When he came in she was happy, not disappointed, that he was fully clothed because there was no reason for her to be disappointed! It had taken her half an hour to finally be allowed to leave this morning. Nik forcing her to have breakfast in bed, not allowing her out of her bed until she was done, telling her that he wouldn't have to do things like this if she would stop forgetting to eat. After that she just apparated to the town limits, and made her way back to the Boarding House. Hating how much time had already been wasted with Nik's over protective tendencies, although at least he wasn't threatening to kill people so far today.

Not even bothering to knock when she got there she just walked in. "Morning," she called out to a wide eyed Damon who looked like he had just gotten out of the shower.

What was with the men she'd seen today so far? Luckily Damon was fully clothed. Actually it was a little odd that she felt like that, it wasn't like Damon was her best friend who she felt guilty ogling at, and he was certainly attractive yet she didn't feel anything for him. She had never truly felt overwhelming lust for any attractive guy with the exception of Nik. Of course she had a few childhood crushes, but they had never actually been deep feelings. She was starting to worry that something was wrong with her because the only guy she felt such attraction to was the one she would never allow herself to see in that light.

"Alexinia." Oh thank Merlin Damon spoke. She would push those thoughts out of her mind and just focus on helping Nik break the curse nothing else!

"Really should have given me a time yesterday, or at least someone's number to call if you didn't want me here too early." Good that was nonchalant and didn't show that she was feeling inner turmoil. She had to be careful to never show Damon weakness it could ruin everything. He allowed their deal because he knew how strong she was, if he thought she was weak he might change his mind and decide to fight them despite the fact that there was no better option.

"Right, well make yourself at home and I'll call everyone," he said. It seemed Damon really didn't want to risk her or Nik cancelling the deal since he wasn't being the snarky person she had heard Damon Salvatore to be.

Honestly if she wasn't who she was the Salvatore Boarding house probably would have had her looking around wide eyed, considering that this time there wasn't so much resting on her succeeding. She wondered what would have happened to them if they had refused her deal. Probably the entire town would have been destroyed and Elena Gilbert aka the doppelganger would have been the only one left alive over the age of thirteen. One thing Nik always refused to do was harm children, and to him it was an unforgivable offense that usually led to death of whoever hurt a child. Vernon after all was only still alive because she had begged Nik, although there were times that she regretted it not that she would admit that to Nik because he probably still wanted to kill her disgusting uncle.

It didn't really take long for everyone to arrive. Everyone consisting of the hunter and witch she had met yesterday, but also the other members she hadn't had the pleasure of meeting. Caroline Forbes the recently turned vampire, who had better restraint then most newbies, was looking at her with suspicion and hope most likely wanting to believe that Alexinia's solution meant she wouldn't lose her best friend. Jeremy Gilbert possessor of one of the Gilbert rings and unable to be killed by a supernatural being, the younger brother/cousin of Elena Gilbert.

What surprised her however was when Elijah stepped into the room after the younger Gilbert. She hadn't expected to meet Nik's estranged brother here. Hopefully he wouldn't mess up Nik's plans because otherwise the progress she had made with Nik the last few years might end up going down the drain. Perhaps she might even be able to help the brothers reconcile. She knew that if Nik just explained to Elijah the truth about Mikeal that the elder brother would work with his brother instead of having such an unhealthy rage towards Nik.

"Elijah Mikealson, I wonder is this meeting a pleasure or will it end up with you daggered?"

"It seems I'm at a disadvantage you clearly know me, but I do not recall ever meeting you," he said his voice sounding as polished as a Malfoy, but not as arrogant instead it was the old fashioned aristocracy type. It was just like an Original to not even bat an eye at a threat.

"Alexinia is Klaus's puppet master," Damon said with an eye roll. At least he wasn't calling her a puppet, but he was still pissing her off.

Elijah's eyes went wide, "Alexinia? As in Alexinia Potter?!"

"Ah so you have heard of me, but then again what else should I expect from Nik's older brother," she said with a vicious smirk watching as the group he had been with turned to him with wide eyes full of betrayal and distrust.

Elijah ignored her outing him as an Original. Instead his intense gaze seemed like he was trying to see straight through her soul, "what is the image of the light, one of the most powerful light witches in the world doing with Niklaus? Not to mention being close enough to him to call him Nik, something he doesn't allow many people." A.k.a something he doesn't allow anyone outside of their family with Alexinia as the exception.

"Nik knew me long before anyone in the wizarding world could say they knew more then my name. In my opinion he saved me from a fate worse then death, he was my first friend, and I'm more loyal to him then I am to a world that constantly changes their opinions about me. That however isn't what we are here to discuss today, so I guess you'll just have to find out the rest at another time."

Stepping into the house the girl behind him walked in. It was really lucky for Elena Gilbert that she had known there was a living doppelganger, otherwise the first time they met wouldn't have been pleasant. Honestly if she had met Elena and not known then Elena would have gotten the same treatment as Katerina before she would have realized her mistake. She was glad however that Nik had told her about the living doppelganger, and that she had already met Katerina not to mention had the pleasure of seeing that bitch locked up like she deserved. Even though she knew Elena was human her blood was still boiling with all the rage she felt towards Katerina.

"Hello," Elena greeted her voice civil and something in her tone made Alexinia realize she would never mix the girl up with Katerina. Just her voice alone reminded Alexinia of herself in a way. She was certain the Salvatore brother's were blind to it, but she could basically hear the threat in Elena's voice if she dared hurt anyone she love, and that was all just from one word. It seemed that people underestimated Elena Gilbert and they probably didn't realize the lengths the girl would go to to protect those she loves.

Honestly the girl reminded her of herself, but she was lighter then Alexinia had ever been not that anyone had ever realized the darkness that had festered inside of Alexinia since her childhood. Nik was the light in her life he kept the darkness at bay oddly enough considering how dark he himself was.

"Elena Gilbert it's a pleasure to meet you," she said meaning it. This girl she could trust her to keep to the deal. It was those who loved her and didn't want her to be a blood bank from time to time that she would have to worry about. "I was so afraid you would be like Katerina, but I can see that isn't the case."  
"You can tell that with just one word, impressive," Elijah said his eyes showing his budding respect for her, even if it was grudgingly.

"It's quite easy to read her. She reminds me of myself, although much lighter. People seem to forget with how much they build me up as some mythical hero of utter goodness the darkness that resides in me. I am my parents daughter after all, and we Potters can be quite _unforgiving_ to those who cross us, Elijah. Elena I can see however won't be a problem, she's too honest, and will do _anything_ to protect those she loves, just like I take _any_ lengths needed to protect Nik. My option gives her that, as well as making sure she herself lives. That just means she has to keep her loved ones reigned in, just in case you all get any ideas."

"Your right about me, and how I would do anything to protect those I love. I failed once, and I will never fail again. So thank you Alexinia for allowing me to keep my family and loved ones safe. I know without your option they would have drove themselves insane trying to protect me. Even if I would have given myself up to protect them."

Elijah was looking at her and Elena in shock. Alexinia wondered if her eyes were showing the same gleam that Nik praised her on, the one that made their enemies wish to give her all their secrets before she made them. Honestly she hated the wizarding world and their stories that made her seem like some sort of paragon of goodness. She had stood up for what was right, but she had also killed something many people forgot. Bloody hell her first kill had been when she was eleven years old, since she didn't count that magic that had rebounded on Voldemort when she was a year, but everyone seemed to forget that. It seems even an Original had bought into the stories that she was a princess who had never gotten her hands dirty, and now she had thrown his perception of her for a loop.

Nodding his head slightly he apologized, "I should have known better then to listen to stories. You are much different then I expected Ms. Potter, as are you Ms. Gilbert I am sorry to say I had believed you would be like Katerina at first, but after I got to know you I honestly thought you had a suicide wish because it's rare these days to meet someone willing to sacrifice so much for those she loves."

"It's alright Elijah. Honestly even those close to me accused me of having a suicide wish." Elena responded. Alexinia hoped that this girl would never lose her outlook on life because it would be such a terrible loss to the world. Perhaps the world would have been better if a girl like Elena had been the paragon of light for the wizarding world instead of someone like her. Oh well she would never know so no point wasting time wondering about it.  
"Now that all that's out of the way why don't we get down to business. Any questions about our deal should be asked now, and if you have none then we should start pooling our resources together."

"No questions, we understood everything perfectly yesterday, and told the entire deal to everyone else." Stefan replied taking a page from Elena's book and being civil hopefully it would last.

"Good, then we will need access to any grimores any of you have in your possession, and we will need a safe place to research. I will not have this type of research in a place where any vampire, werewolf, or human can waltz in as they please. Just because Nik and I have decided we need the doppelganger alive doesn't mean his enemies won't come after her. Until after the ritual is over it must be believed that the doppelganger will die by those not in this room, Nik has already ensured that those in the room with him and I when I suggest it can't tell a soul about our plans, so if something leaks it will be on you."

"We can go to my Grams house. She might be gone, but the protection wards around our house have kept it so Vampires have to be invited in every time," Bonnie Bennett offered.

"Good. That means we can look through any grimores there to start. Just give me a second and I'll call Nik, he can make sure his minion witches supply their grimores for us to see when needed."

Stepping away from them she made the call to Nik, although she sent him a quick text asking him to not call her love on the phone. Considering he had British tendencies and she was British it didn't bother her, but she worried that Elijah would misunderstand especially with the fact that Nik let her use Nik when he never allowed anyone else the right. She could have just texted him to get the minions to collect grimores not currently in use, but she wanted to let them hear their conversation. Proving that Nik was really going to do everything in his power to make sure Elena lived.

After that quick call she followed Bonnie to her grandmother's home. It was too bad that grandmother Bennett was gone because the power radiating off of the house showed just how powerful she had been. Not to mention even the wizarding world had heard of her, and Alexinia had always hoped she would be the first Wiccan witch she would have the pleasure of meeting. Though that wish had been destroyed long before the Wiccan had died, considering how many Wiccans Nik had in his employ.

The first day of research was basically pointless to Alexinia's frustration. She knew logically it could take a while, that there was a chance there wasn't a solution, but she had been so hopeful that she could find a solution quickly. The only good things that seemed to come from the day was they got through quite a lot of the Bennett grimores already, and that Elena Gilbert's protectors seemed to trust her to keep to her word or at least trusted her enough to leave her with the Bennett witch without anyone else. It had surprised her because she knew Bonnie Bennett was no where near her level of power yet, she would be a powerful witch one day, but she was still learning where Alexinia had already surpassed many in power and knowledge.

Figuring there was no harm to reach out to Hermione and pick her brain Alexinia sent her a letter asking if she knew of anyways for a sacrifice that needed to be drained of blood to live. Hermione didn't know about Nik, or Alexinia's new life she just believed Alexinia was traveling the world learning magic from different cultures which wasn't a complete lie. So most likely Hermione would just put it down to Alexinia's academic curiosity, since she had a habit of driving herself crazy trying to find answers to questions she wished to know no matter how out there the topic matter was. Plus Hermione wouldn't think anything of it. Just like everyone else who had always believed in her Hermione would think it would be impossible for her to go dark. Not that she was going dark, but in the eyes of some what she was doing with Nik would seem that way. Yet she didn't care Nik, just like she told Elijah Nik mattered more to her then the wizarding world.

"Goodnight Nik," she called after she had a quick bite to eat under his watchful eye. She had informed him of Elijah being with Elena's Protectors, but he didn't seem to care. Meaning he didn't think Elijah would betray him, and she prayed that he was right.

"Night love," he told her ruffling her hair affectionately. He didn't do that often, so maybe he was worried about Elijah's allegiance as well, but wanted to believe that his older brother wouldn't do that to him. She knew Rebekah and Elijah were the siblings he was closest to, and that Rebekah was dagger to protect her from Mikeal.

Elijah Mikealson better not hurt Nik, or he would find himself locked up in a coffin at the bottom of the sea!

* * *

 _ **AN: Well here is a new chapter. Don't really know why I ended up feeling like writing today considering it's my Birthday, but the writing muse hits when she hits and led to me finishing the other half of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :) Also one thing that has bugged me in most fanfics of this genre is how many people diss Elena. Honestly I think she is a lot better then a lot of people give her credit for. She was willing to die to protect those she loves, but they didn't want to let her go.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

Chapter 5: An Old Friend

"We aren't getting anywhere!" Alexinia growled. Hermione hadn't written her back yet, which didn't really surprise her since her best friend was probably researching everything she could before sending any answers.

So maybe she was being a little ridiculous over things, but tonight was a full moon and she was pissed they hadn't found anything not even a tiny speck of information that could lead them on the right path. They had only started looking yesterday, so she shouldn't be surprised at the lack of information, but a small part of her had been hopeful that they could solve everything right away. She always had been too optimistic for her own good. Plus she might have foolishly forgotten how close the next full moon was yesterday when she had been thinking that she could get this done and over with by the next one.  
Even if Nik's werewolf side was sealed he still acted strangely every time the moon was full, and she couldn't really anticipate how he would react. Her first full moon with him had Nik being _amorous_ towards her, so she had hidden away the next one planning to stay far away, but he had found her and just acted like a big puppy. Then he had begged her not to leave him alone on a full moon again because she was the only one he could trust in that state. Each time was different and she was sometimes afraid of how he would react. Not because she thought he would hurt her, but rather she was afraid one day what he might say or do well under the moon's influence.

Bonnie looked at her sympathetically. The two of them seemed to be getting along well enough so far despite the fact that they were on different sides, and the younger witch was soaking up the stories Alexinia would tell her when she needed a bit of distraction. It was painfully obvious that the witch hadn't been trained enough and Alexinia was a little worried that one day Bonnie would push too hard like so many Wiccan witches.

"Perhaps we can stop for lunch, go to the Grill? It's probably going to be at least a month with you guys here, so you might as well get to know what places are good to hang out at." Bonnie's offer was sound, and a good idea, but she just wanted to do as much work as she could. However she knew Nik would throw a fit if he knew she skipped lunch again, so she agreed with reluctance. She really didn't want him making her breakfast in bed again, he was a great cook, the problem was how intimate that had felt like they weren't best friends in that moment, but something more.

The Grill was what you would expect from a small town restaurant/bar. It had it's charm, but didn't really hold Alexinia's attention. Her mind was basically still locked on helping Nik even as she ordered her food and was introduced to Bonnie's friend Matt who worked at the Grill. Matt seemed like a nice enough guy and had that golden boy of the small town vibe to him, but she could also sense a deep depression in him. It showed those that seemed to have it all on first glance were usually those who had suffered deeply and had just become good at hiding it from the world.

During their lunch Luka Martin had come to their table. He seemed to be nicer then his sister on the surface, but he also sort of gave her the vibe of a snake. If he had been a wizard instead of a warlock she was certain he would have been in Slytherin. A part of her wondered if she should tell him she knew his sister, but she decided against it. She just didn't see the point in giving him that information. Plus he had completely ignored her even as Bonnie tried to be polite and introduce them. He just pissed her off and she could tell Bonnie's interest in him was more because he was the first Wiccan outside of her family she had met, not romantic, so she told him to leave. Of course he had wanted to stay, but she just glared at him and told him if he didn't leave he'd learn why people didn't piss her off, and she might have used Nik's name to make sure he understood who he was dealing with. The coward had left quickly after that.

"Did you have to do that?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes as Luka stalked off like a sad puppy, but she could see there was frustration under the surface at her being with Bonnie.

"I don't like people who don't act genuine. You know what I want up front, him he gives me a snake vibe and is probably just like his sister using people for his own gain."

Alexinia would have said more, but her eyes went wide and she squealed in happiness before jumping up from the table. Within seconds her arms were wrapped around, her probably only nonmagical/supernatural friend, who squealed as she saw her as well. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other, and well she was terrible at keeping in contact although they did text occasionally.

"Ali I can't believe you're in Mystic Falls! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jenna squealed sounding more like a teenager then an adult.

"Sorry Jen it was a last minute thing, you know how Nik is."

Bonnie's eyes went wide at that. Huh seems that Bonnie and her friends didn't realize Jenna knew all about vampires and the supernatural world. Kind of hard not to when the Sommers family were descended from Hunters, although Jenna had come around with Nik. It had been nice to have a friend she could discuss both normal human things with, and who was completely in the know about Nik. She didn't have to lie, and Jenna did understand their relationship, although she did like to tease.

"Yeah have you tapped that yet?"

 ** _"JENNA!"_**

"What? Anyone who saw you two together swore you were a couple, and you're telling me you two still haven't crossed that line? What are you waiting for?"  
"How many times must I tell you it isn't like that between Nik and I?" She groaned as Jenna and her sat back down at the table she was sharing with Bonnie. It was only then that she realized that Alaric was with them and looking very confused and a little angry.

"The sexual tension between you two suggests otherwise."

"You two know each other?!"

Jenna blushed a little probably remembering exactly how Alexinia and her had met. Honestly Alexinia didn't blame her for being embarrassed at what had happened, especially since Jenna had believed her to be a fragile little flower in need of saving, not knowing Alexinia was a witch. That was before Jenna had found out that vampires were just like humans they could be good or bad, they just had a very different diet, and Jenna had tried to kill Nik believing him to be a normal vampire. Truthfully it was Jenna's reasoning and her friendship with Alexinia that had led to Nik not killing her for her actions. He had liked that there was a human willing to risk her life to protect Alexinia and had encouraged their friendship. Knowing that she didn't really have a lot of friends who were real friends, and not just friends with her because of who she was and what she had done.

What Elena and her friends didn't know was that Nik had known about Elena since they had met Jenna two and a half years ago. Being the loving Aunt she was at the time Jenna couldn't hold in her pride and gushed over both Elena and Jeremy, considering he grew up with Tatia Nik had recognized Elena as the doppelganger right away. However since they didn't have the moonstone and Elena was still quite young Nik had decided to leave her in Mystic Falls where she was protected. It was also why he had stopped hunting Katerina for a time, and put all of his efforts into finding the moonstone.

"Yeah Ali and I were in Uni together for a while, although Ali wasn't a full time student. She was just burning some time after Niklaus convinced her to take some courses. Apparently she had been bored and as Niklaus's always said a bored Ali is a very bad thing."

"Like you're one to talk Jen. I seem to recall you got bored enough to try and convince one of your professors to give you better grades by giving him a strip tease."

"Ah yes, the shame," the two of them burst out laughing at the looks on Bonnie's and Alaric's faces. Perhaps they hadn't realized that despite her friendship with Nik Alexinia was still human, or maybe they believed Nik wouldn't allow her to have other friends.

Discreetly taking her phone out Alexinia texted Jenna. _Why aren't you telling them the truth about how we met?_

 _They seem to believe I'm weak. I'm leaving it as my trump card. Besides it is sort of entertaining when they have to come up with lies to cover up what's really going on in this town. Since I'm not a Gilbert they seem to believe it means I'm completely clueless to the true nature of the world we are living in._

 _I'll make sure Nik knows. You do realize it won't stay a secret for long though right?_

 _I know, but I sort of want them to tell me on their own. It hurts that they don't trust me enough to tell me the truth of what's going on in their lives. Especially with how much danger it puts them in!_

Alexinia smiled sadly at Jenna. She completely understood what it was like for people to not trust her over life threatening secrets. Lack of trust towards her had almost gotten her godfather killed, and she knew if it hadn't been for Nik Sirius would be dead. However she did understand the other side of the spectrum as well. After all she had been willing to die to protect everyone in the wizarding world despite how often they had turned on her there had been those she wanted to keep safe. Plus if Voldemort had won the nonmagical side of the world would have been in danger as well. So she understood them wanting to keep Jenna out of their world.

Honestly the truth about what had happened in the woods that night was the only secret she had ever consciously kept from Nik. Most of the world didn't know she really had died that night, that she hadn't been faking to lull Voldemort into a false sense of security. She had never told him because she knew if he knew she had died for the wizarding world he would never let her out of his sight again. Plus she hadn't wanted to explain the consequences of that decision to him. She trusted Nik with everything, but she couldn't tell him that she had almost left him, _willingly,_ for good. He would see it as her not caring enough for him to live for his sake if not her own, and Nik didn't understand dying to keep other's safe. Instead he believed in killing those who threatened the people he cared about. So no matter how much she explained her reasoning to him he would just think she had lost her mind, and that she had a death wish. Knowing him he would probably blame it all on what had happened when they first met. Even if she never showed it she knew that day had damaged a part of her that she doubted she would ever get back.

"You and Niklaus have to come over for supper soon. It's been way too long since we've hung out," Jenna said breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had settled over the table.

"Nik and I would love that Jen, although I think it would be best we go out to eat. I haven't forgotten how bad your cooking is."

"Nonsense it's not like Niklaus and you haven't been over before, besides I can order something in."

"I thought this was your first time in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked looking confused well Alaric looked worried at the possibility that Nik had been in the Gilbert house. Probably worried they might still renegade on their deal, and steal Elena away in the dead of the night.

"It is. Jen means that Nik and I used to spend a lot of time in her dorm when we went to Uni together. Besides if we're in public you might behave," she added teasingly after she switched her attention back to Jenna. She sort of wished her and Jenna had met up again on their own, since the other two made it so she had to carefully word everything she said. It was torturous! She hated twisting words around made her seem to much like a Slytherin.

"Not likely. You just want to try and keep me from asking Niklaus his opinion on why you two haven't crossed the line yet."

Jenna was partially right, but the other reason was more because she was worried that the Salvatore's might think she was going behind their back if she got herself and Nik invited to Elena's home. The Salvatore's might think they were planning to double cross them or something. Not like she could explain that to Jenna right now however. At least with Bonnie and Alaric being here they could make sure the other's knew she had tried to make it a public meal.  
Alright so that was a big reason, but Jenna was right. She really didn't want Jenna questioning Nik about their relationship. Jenna was the only person brave enough, or rather who knew them both well enough, to be able to get away with those sorts of questions. Nik might actually answer her, and Alexinia didn't want to know what he would say. She was so careful to make sure he didn't have any reason to think she felt anything more then friendship towards him, and she didn't want Jenna to make him question it. Jenna had a way of making people want to spill their guts.

"Like you couldn't just ask him over the phone if you really wanted to."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides people are able to misdirect so much easier over the phone then in person. Plus on the phone I wouldn't be able to watch both you and Niklaus squirm, since he would probably make it a private conversation."

"You really need to stop thinking you can shock Nik with your bluntness Jen. It's almost impossible to shock Nik."

"Oh I could think of a way to shock him, although it wouldn't be me who would shock him," she said a teasing glint in her eyes.

 _Like if you turned the tables on him and teased him the way he teases you._

Ok she was really regretting telling Jenna about how often she had seen Nik naked. Shortly after she had met Jenna, Nik had pulled his stunts again, and Alexinia found herself ranting over his lack of boundaries to Jenna. Now Jenna loved bringing it up, and tried to convince her that Nik did it to try and make her think of him in a sexual way. Alexinia just thought it was because Nik loved seeing her blush and it was hard to make her blush considering the life she had led.

Plus he was trying to force her to admit there was something between them even if it was only lust. She knew Nik wouldn't actually make the first move between them. As long as she fought the lust Nik wouldn't do anything other then tease her. He wouldn't force her to confront it or talk about it because he didn't want to push her away. Just like she didn't want to lose him he didn't want to lose her. They needed each other, and she wouldn't ruin it! She would fight it until there was no fight left in her and even then she would try everything in her power to make sure she didn't do anything that could make her lose Nik.

 _Not going to happen Jen. Besides I doubt that would shock Nik._

 _You're kidding right. Considering how hard you deny anything between you two I'm fairly certain if you pulled a one eighty Niklaus will be speechless!_

Alexinia knew if she told Jenna about her past she would stop teasing her so much about Nik, but she liked having one true friend who didn't know how broken she was. Hermione and Ron didn't count because they were like her siblings, and she didn't think they could handle knowing what had almost happened to her before she came to the wizarding world. With Jenna she could just be Ali a normal girl, with an Immortal Hybrid best friend, not the broken Witch she was. Of course Jenna knew the basics about her past, but she didn't know all of the horrors Alexinia had faced. She knew Nik had saved Alexinia's life when she was younger, but she didn't know the details that would explain to her exactly why Alexinia fought romantic and physical feelings between them so much.

"So you and Nik _will_ come over this weekend for supper. No ifs, ands, or buts allowed."

Alaric looked like he wanted to argue with Jenna, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Unless if they suddenly decided to trust Jenna now nothing they said would convince her to cancel. Even if they did suddenly have a turnabout it wouldn't change Jenna's mind because then she would be able to tell them that she already knew. Well she knew almost everything. She didn't know about the ritual yet, but Alexinia would make sure Jenna knew that they didn't want to kill Elena. As long as there was a way they would find it.

Nik might want to break the curse, but she also knew that he tried not to take innocent lives since he had met her. He still killed and fed, but he tried to feed on criminals and people that wouldn't be missed if they died. She had never asked him to change his ways, but he chose to himself because he wanted to be better for her.

We need to talk privately later. About why Nik and I are in Mystic Falls.

 _Alright. Although it won't be tonight. I have a feeling I'm going to be interrogated by Alaric and the kids on how I know you and Niklaus. It's going to be hard to explain without giving them all the details, but they don't trust me, so they don't need to know everything right now._

 _It has to be soon Jenna._

 _I'm not going to like it am I?_ The use of Jen's full name probably tipped her off. Alexinia only called her Jenna when it was 100% serious. Making sure that her friend knew when she truly needed her for something, or really needed her to back off.

 _Probably not._

 _Fine pick me up tomorrow night._

 _Thank you Jen._

 _Anytime Ali. You know nothing you do will ever make me hate you, right?_

 _We'll see._

Jen looked at her concerned at the last message, but realized they couldn't really discuss it in front of her boyfriend and Bonnie. Alexinia just hoped Jen was right about never being able to hate her, otherwise the situation with Elena would make her lose one of her dearest friends.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry it's been so long. The end of this chapter was evading me by a few lines. Most of it's been written since a day after the last chapter was updated, but I didn't like how it was ending, so it took me a while to get the ending of this chapter to a place I liked it. Hope you enjoy please tell me what you think. I love reading the reviews. Although I do have to admit people asking me to update makes me feel a little anxious which in turn leads to me having a bit of writers block. Thanks for reading.  
**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Change of Perspective

Chapter 6: A Change of Perspective

The moment she walked in to Nik's room Alexinia collapsed in his arms, the tears she had been feeling finally breaking through. She was terrified that she was going to lose Jen when she learned everything. Jen the one who had never cared about anything other then her friendship, the woman who didn't care that Alexinia's best friend was an immortal original vampire. Who didn't care that Alexinia had killed before, who knew Alexinia had a darkness in her, and still saw her as her closest friend. The only one she could truly talk to about her confusion with Nik, and now she could potentially lose her forever.

Normally if she had collapsed on Nik in tears he would have demanded to know who he had to kill, but she knew he could smell Jen on her from the hugs, and knew he had come to his own conclusions. He had warned her it would be hard to deal with the curse breaking considering her ties with Jen, and had said if she needed to stay away she could. However there was no way she would have left Nik to deal with this on his own. She had known from the moment they found out Elena was Jen's niece, that there might come a time where she would lose Jen. But she would do everything in her power to make sure she never lost Nik. Even if it meant betraying other people she cared about. No matter how much it hurt her, it would be worse if she didn't have Nik in her life. Sometimes she wondered if the real reason she came back after the final battle was for him.

A growl had her looking up into Nik's glowing eyes, too late she remembered it was the full moon. Holding her tightly to him Nik moved his head closer, and for a brief moment she thought he was going to kiss her. It had been three years since the moon had made him try to do anything. Her eyes fluttering closed Alexinia felt her lips subconsciously pucker waiting for him to lay claim to them. She was too emotionally drained to fight today. So she was shocked when instead of his lips meeting hers they landed on her face his tongue lightly darting out licking her cheek. He continued doing this and when she opened her eyes and saw the drop disappearing on his tongue she realized he was trying to remove all the tears from her face. Even with the moon messing with his mind he still wanted to comfort her.

"Thank you Nik," she whispered bringing her own lips to his cheek. Ignoring how she lingered for a moment, or that her eyes were drawn to his lips. She wasn't going to make a move on her best friend when neither of them were in the right frame of mind to make that decision. Tomorrow things would go back to normal, and hopefully Nik would never realize she had wanted him to kiss her.

Growling softly he moved both of them back to his bed never allowing her out of the shelter of his arms. His soothing growls eventually lulling her into a deep sleep. Knowing he would protect her.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning Niklaus could still taste Xinia's tears on his tongue. He hated it when she cried, and knew she would be inconsolable for days if Jenna didn't understand what they had to do, even if his witch would hide her feelings inside like she tended to do. Knowing how deep their friendship ran, he was hopeful for Xinia's sake that Jenna would react that way he thought she would.

No the only way he could guarantee she didn't break down and hide it again was if he was the one to talk to Jenna. With how emotionally drained Xinia was he doubted she would wake up anytime soon. Giving him enough time to talk to the woman even he saw as a friend, even if it was no where near the level of friendship he and Xinia had. And if Jenna proved him wrong, he would have one of his guards escort her away from town until they were done here. To make sure she couldn't rub salt in the wound for his little witch. Even if she took this badly he wouldn't kill her because he knew that what they were doing was terrible, since even if they tried to keep Elena alive they couldn't completely guarantee she would live.

So he would confront Jenna on his own, even though it risked Xinia finding out he had some of his most trusted guards watching her constantly. Guards Xinia didn't know existed, because their sole duty had always been to protect her. Even when she was in the wizarding world away from him. Xinia had saved their lives when she was younger without realizing, so they would always protect her even if he hadn't asked them to. Although their were other reasons as well. Ones that made them want to stay out of her sight as much as possible.

Kissing Xinia lightly on the forehead he rushed to get ready, not wanting her to wake up until he was gone. He knew she might get mad at him for taking on her roll of talking to Jenna. But he would rather her be mad at him then broken even more.

"Bring me to Jenna Sommers, and then immediately come back to your post," he ordered the scarred man. They rarely ever talked to him, and liked disregarding any orders they wished as long as it didn't put Xinia in danger. He put up with it because there was no one else he could trust to protect her, when he couldn't be around. However they had seen how upset she was yesterday, and even if they didn't completely approve of his unorthodox relationship with Xinia they wanted her to be happy. So they would listen for now, even if they didn't like him that much.

With a pop they were gone and he was looking at a familiar house. He had seen pictures of it even if this was his first actual visit. The loud noise from the apparation brought her attention to him quickly. It seemed she was still the strong hunter he had always known she was.

"Niklaus," she greeted him cheerfully not even bothering to close the door behind her as she ran into his arms.

He was happy to see her again. Although he wished it wasn't for such serious matters. Jenna could be quite fun when she wasn't having to play the responsible adult, and the three of them had gotten into a lot of trouble a few years ago. Trouble that wasn't even illegal, but still fun. Honestly she was like an honorary sister to him.

"Hello Jenna, we should go talk elsewhere." He didn't need Elena's protectors thinking he was trying to break their deal. Although it's not like they knew who he was yet. But he was an honorable man, and would do his bests to stay in the terms he and Xinia had laid out. Plus he really didn't need to have this talk around other people.

The look she gave him was calculated, but she darted to the door and closed it. "I'm guessing Ali doesn't know you are here?" She asked him as they started to walk.

"No. She would have had this conversation with you, but I thought it was better if I explain. You know how loyal she is to me, her loyalty to me is stronger then to anyone else, and if it was between me and someone else she will always choose me. Honestly when we met I had no idea what change I brought onto myself by one simple action."

He kept himself vague not wanting to give too much away until they were in a secure location, of which he knew the Sommers family had many. After all this wasn't his first alliance with a hunter of their family. The Sommers had always been the most accepting of hunters, although the main reason they had always left him alone was because they couldn't kill him and wanted to make sure through alliance's he didn't destroy their homes. He wondered what Jenna's ancestors would think of knowing he was actually friends with her, and that he had softened just from meeting one wand wielding witch.

"Ali's always endeared herself to many people that way. Her loyalty isn't something you see in a lot of people now a days. Although I've always seen the pain she hides from everyone else. I know she hasn't told me everything about her past, but the war affected her harshly."

Nik would allow Jenna to believe it was mainly the war that made her the way she was. It would only hurt Jenna to learn of what had almost happened to Xinia as a child. To hear how much Xinia's own family, her blood hated her, it was something Nik never understood. He did everything he could to protect his siblings, even though he knew they also hated him for the lengths he took at times. Yet his own protective nature wouldn't allow him to do anything less.

Soon enough they came across a tree that was the entrance to one of the Sommers family bunkers. It wasn't the first time he had come to this one either. This one had been designed specifically by the Sommers so they could meet with their various supernatural sources to protect their town. The last time he had been here was when he had first started tracking down that traitorous bitch Katerina, right before she slipped through his fingers.

"So what is it Niklaus, and why does Ali think our friendship will be ruined."

Right down to business, it seemed serious Jenna was out to play. "Do you remember when we told you about the curse my mother put on me?"

"The one with the doppelganger?" her eyes widening Jenna looked at him, "am I the doppelganger? Is that why Ali thinks..."

"No, not you. Elena, we don't need to kill her, we only need her blood."

Honestly he hadn't planned this well at all, but he also hadn't thought Jenna would think she was the doppelganger. That had unbalanced him more then he had expected from Jenna, although he didn't dare let it show. No point to let her gloat about it if she allowed him to finish explaining, and didn't decide to not try to run and take her niece far away.

Yet Jenna's face didn't change at all. No disgust, shock, nor anger. "Has Elena agreed to this?"

"Yes."

"Then why would I be mad?"

"We haven't exactly figured out how to keep her alive through the ritual yet Jenna. I need to drain her of blood completely, but I also need her alive, still human at the end. But there is still the chance that we fail and we can't save her."

"Elena knows the consequences?"

"Yes. But she is under the impression this is the only way to keep her loved ones safe, and this town. Honestly if it wasn't for Xinia I would have just taken her, killed her never learning I needed her alive. Xinia found the truth, and is doing everything she can to get Elena through this alive."

"She really has changed you. Whelp I think we're done here. Don't forget to remind Ali that you two are coming over for supper. I need to go, have fun explaining to her you went behind her back to talk to me."

That woman never seized to surprise him. Even if he refused to allow it to show. He at least thought she would get angry having heard that he had been planning to kill her niece. Jenna was a strange one, it seemed her loyalty to him hadn't changed even with this. He had expected more questions, her trying to hurt him, even knowing he could easily overpower her. Not calm acceptance. Perhaps she knew more then she was telling, something that made her accept what he told her easily. Whatever it was he knew Jenna would never betray Xinia. Their friendship ran too deep, and to betray Xinia would be to betray him in her mind because Xinia would never forgive anyone who hurt him.

Sometimes he hated how their relationship was. That she was so loyal to him, but that she couldn't allow herself to see more. It had shocked him how their relationship had changed from when they first met. He had seen some of himself in her, and wanted to protect her. Give her someone who would never leave her side, something he had always wanted, he never thought it would turn around on him so badly. That he would never want her to leave him either. Never had he imagined that he would fall in love with the girl he rescued so many years ago.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry it's been so long. This chapter was eluding me until I added Nik's POV. Hope you enjoyed it. I haven't watched TVD in ages. Life has been difficult, and I've been suffering from Writer's Block a lot because of it.  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Emotional Overdrive

Chapter 7: Emotional Overdrive

 _Honestly Alexinia didn't even really know why she had decided to come to college for classes. Sure she had gotten her high school diploma through online courses ages ago, but she had never thought she would actually be a college student. Always figuring that there would be no time, following Nik and the leads for the ritual meant they traveled a lot, too much for her to even think about it. And she had never really given a thought to the job she wanted for the future, especially not one in the non-supernatural world, there had always been a feeling in the back of her mind that she wouldn't survive the war._  
 _Or maybe it was that a part of her had played with the possibility of asking Nik to turn her. It had been constantly on her mind since Cedric's death in the cemetery, that mortal life was fleeting, and that she was scared what would happen to Nik when she was gone. Could she really leave him all alone?_

 _So when she had asked Nik a couple days ago to turn her, he had declared boredom was making her crazy, which had somehow led to the him convincing her to apply for some college courses. She had a mixture of courses not really planning on a major, but she was taking psychology and nurse classes, her need to help people always making itself known. Plus she had also signed up for a writing and cooking class wanting to improve her skills in both. It had gotten her some odd looks when she registered, but she knew the administrators probably thought she was just trying the waters until she decided on a major._

 _Of course she wasn't going to be living on campus Nik wouldn't allow that, his overprotective tendencies made it so he wanted her at his side where he could make sure no harm came to her. Although maybe part of it was that he was also afraid she might find another vampire in his minions to turn her. She didn't understand why he didn't want to turn her. Honestly she had thought he would be happy she had made the choice, but instead he seemed a little withdrawn. They still spent time together, but at the same time there was a slight distance that hadn't been there before._

 _Alexinia was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed anyone was walking in front of her until they both went flying to the ground. Although luckily there were on the grass, and not the pavement where they both could have gotten hurt._

 _"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm such a space case, are you alright?" A blonde woman with hazel eyes, probably only a few years older then her asked. Most of the time Alexinia would have been suspicious, but there was something about this woman that seemed so genuine, and her eyes were warm._

 _"It was as much my fault as it was yours, so I'm sorry as well, and I'm perfectly alright."_

 _"Oh my god your accent is adorable! You're from England right? Oh where are my manners, I'm Jenna Sommers."_

 _"Yes Jenna I'm from England and I'm Alexinia Potter."_

 _"Old fashioned name, are you a Lady, oh my god did I just knock over a genuine English Lady!"_

 _"Jenna, it's fine. Honestly, and well the house of Potter is technically a noble house, I don't use my title. It's a bit too stuffy in my opinion considering my age."_

 _"Sorry, I'm just so spaced out today. You know what I think we are going to be great friends Ali."_

 _It shocked Alexinia at the sudden nickname, but she found she liked it. Jenna's reaction might have been a little odd, but it was genuine and endearing. It was nice to have someone flustered not over who she was, but the fact that they had literally ran each other over._

 _"I think we will be great friends too Jen."_

* * *

Waking up from dreaming of her first meeting with Jen, Alexinia took it as a sign that everything would be alright. Yawning she froze as she felt muscles shifting underneath her. Unlike the last time she found herself in bed with Nik though, this time she was sprawled right over top of him, his legs hooked over hers where they rested in between his thighs, and she had been using his chest as a pillow. His hands were underneath her shirt, but only just resting on her back, there was nothing really inappropriate about how they were sleeping, but it made her flush just the same considering she imagined it would be how old married couples slept. The only consolation was at least this time Nik was sound asleep. A part of her was just so comfortable she debated just going back to sleep, pretending like she didn't know how this might look to anyone who came in. Jen would never let this go if she found out.

Honestly if her best human friend was here right now, she would be telling Alexinia to tease Nik, to pay him back for everything he had been doing to her. And usually Alexinia wouldn't even think about it, but she remembered how she had almost kissed Nik last night. It was as if her inhibitions were a little lower then usual, and she found herself tracing small circles on Nik's chest. His abs were solid, and she didn't know if it was due to his vampire genes, or his workout regime, could a vampire get fat?

Staring at his tattoo she found herself following it tracing the birds and the feather lightly, his pecs were like a gift to man kind. Somehow she found herself lightly kissing one of the birds, tracing it's wings with her tongue suddenly having a desire to see if that tattoo tasted different then his normal skin, and the next thing she knew she was on her back Nik hovering over her lust shining in his eyes, his eyes riveted to her chest and with a squeak Alexinia realized her shirt had slipped enough in her sleep or during the flip that Nik could see her right boob. Clearly able to tell she was turned on by the pebbled nipple, even though he could also most likely smell her arousal. Tracing his tattoo had turned her on, Alexinia had never felt this way before. Feeling shy at the hungry look in Nik's eyes she wanted to move her hands to cover herself, but Nik still had her hands pinned under his own. It was clear he was aroused and a light moan slipped out of Alexinia's mouth when she shifted slightly accidentally brushing their cores together. His hard length probably having some of the moisture from her arousal on it, with how aroused she was it would surprise her if her clothes and underwear were completely ruined.

And then suddenly she was alone. Nik had fled a light tinge of red on his face, it was all Alexinia had seen before he was gone. Blushing like mad, not knowing what had come over her, she darted into her room not knowing when Nik might come back. In all the years she had known him, with all of his teasing, things had never gone like this. She had never done anything like this. What had come over her? Why would she suddenly find herself making moves on him when he had been sleeping? And why did she wish Nik hadn't left? It would have changed everything. Just like Katherine said she would have become on of those pathetic witches. Ruined everything with Nik, over some lust.

Screaming in frustration Alexinia wrote a brief note, even in her harried state she didn't want to worry Nik, **gone to see Jen,** and then apparated out of her bedroom after a quick shower and change of clothes, not wanting to risk seeing her mortal best friend looking like she had just gotten laid. Not even wanting to take the risk of running into Nik before she processed everything that had happened.

"Alexinia what are you doing here?" Alaric asked suspiciously, he was the one who came to the door when she rang the bell. She hadn't realized things between him and Jen were that serious.

"I need to talk to Jenna."

Perhaps he had seen the desperation in her eyes or heard it in her voice, but Alaric moved aside. Allowing her to enter the house. All Alexinia was focused on the moment was the fact that Jenna could help her. Make her realize she hadn't ruined things with Nik. Her emotions had just been strange, it must be close to that time of the month, and her hormones were all out of wack. That was the only explanation on why she would suddenly want to stop fighting this attraction she had always had for her best friend.

"Oh hey Ali, is it time to go already?"

It was that innocent statement that made Alexinia realize she had slept most of the day away. She was supposed to be talking to Jen about Elena and the ritual, and here she was worried about Nik. God she was an awful friend to the both of them.

Tears were streaming down her face. She was going to lose both of her friends. The ones who meant more to her then anyone in the world. Maybe she really was cursed. Everyone she loved left her eventually. Perhaps she was destined to be alone?

"Alexinia Ivy Potter, whatever the hell you are thinking stop right now. Ric honey would you mind leaving for a little while, it seems like Alexinia is in major need of an intervention before she goes and does something stupid."

Wow Jen had never used her full name in the time Alexinia had known her, she didn't even remember telling Jen her middle name. Unlike when she had met Nik, and was so happy to finally be able to introduce herself to someone, she hadn't added the middle name in their introduction.

She was only vaguely aware of Alaric leaving, and being led upstairs to Jen's room. Being made to sit on the bed and Jen just sitting there. Unlike her forceful words downstairs it seemed she was waiting for Alexinia to start. It was reasons like this that she loved Jenna. She always seemed to know how to snap her out of a panic attack before they started.

"I felt Nik up, I woke up on top of him, in an innocent way, and it was like something primal came over me. I started tracing his abs, and then his tattoo I traced part of it with my tongue. Jen I've never felt like that before, I was so turned on, but I can't want Nik like that. Oh god Nik saw my boob, he knows he turned me on, he was hard and he bloody ran away!"

Jen was looking at her in pure shock. "Ali I can't believe I've never asked you this before, but are you a virgin?" Squeaking she nodded her head. "Sweetie he probably knows you aren't ready for that. Knowing Mr. Overprotective Want to Be Lover, he probably thought you were having a dream, and left before he could lose control. And he wouldn't do something like that with you if you two aren't together. You mean to much to him for him to use you for release no matter how much you turned him on."

Logically Alexinia knew Jen was right, but it still stung a little that Nik had left like that. Even though at the same time she was grateful. She didn't want to change things between them. Maybe she could just act like nothing happened when she got home, treat Nik like normal, and hope he wouldn't bring it up. She knew running from her problems wouldn't solve anything, but she just couldn't confront any of this right now. Not when they were so close to finally breaking Nik's curse. Neither of them needed this sort of distraction. Of course she wasn't going to tell Jen what she had decided knowing her friend wouldn't agree, but she couldn't face how Nik made her feel. Not now, and possibly not ever.

* * *

 _ **AN: I know it's a short chapter, but I finally got inspiration after all this time. Hope you guys like it, and hopefully it would be so long before the next one. And yes I know Alexinia is over reacting, but she's been through a lot, and trust me I've seen other girls react worse over just a conversation dissection, not something like this. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for sticking with me despite the sporadic updates.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Regrets and Decisions

Chapter 8: Regrets

How could he do that? He knew how emotionally fragile Alexinia was, what had brought him to do that, obviously his little witch had been dreaming when she started things. Now he had clearly messed things up. When he had jolted to his senses realizing exactly who was underneath him he had ran, knowing if he had stayed any longer he would have taken her, the lust that had been clouding her mind would have made her a willing participant. Yet afterwards things between them would have been ruined. Nik knew she didn't see him that way, she had seen him naked and masturbating often enough without any reaction. She had smelt so good, and the light hesitant touches of her tongue against his tattoo betrayed her inexperience. That was no way for her to lose her virginity, it was supposed to be special for her, not something brought on by a cloud of lust from a dream.

So he ran trying to clear his head, needing to be clear headed before he went back to talk to his little witch. He couldn't allow this to ruin what they had. Alexinia had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Without her he would still be the same ruthless bastard who only cared about his family. He wouldn't be willing to follow along with anothers plan, thinking he knew best. She had brought back who he remembered being as a young man before his father had ruined everything.

* * *

When he had finally calmed down enough he had raced back to the house, praying Alexinia hadn't bolted like he had, needing to fix this. She broke his control. But if he wanted a life with her he needed to make sure when they finally took that step she knew it was him she was taking it with. Alexinia would need to want it as much as he did. To be willing to take the risk of becoming something more.

Jen and her had spent the rest of the time just having a girl's night. Alexinia kept finding things they could do to prevent going back home. Worried about facing Nik. Not only about what happened this afternoon, but about him taking her job and talking to Jen about Elena and the ritual. If it wasn't for the clear lust he felt for her, she would think he still saw her as that scared little girl from the cabin he had met all those years ago. But Nik hadn't started showing any sexual interest in her until she had turned 20.

 _She felt so uncomfortable wearing something so revealing. The red dress had long v in the front and was close to showing her boobs, was clingier then anything she had worn in her life, and was so short it only just covered her ass. Jen hadn't taken no for an answer when Alexinia had tried to get out of this stupid frat party. Convincing her it was a part of normal college life. The conniving woman had even called Nik to get him to convince her to come, the two hadn't met yet but they were already like two peas in a pod. It would be interesting if Nik and Jen got together when they finally met. Although she wondered if Nik would have helped convince her to go to this party if he had known what Jen was planning to make her wear._

 _All night guys had been hitting on her trying to lure her away from the party for a quickie. It was disgusting. Especially when some of the more stupid idiots decided to try to steal a kiss, although that always ended up with her nutting them. Coming here had been a mistake, just like she had thought it would be. She had lost Jen in the crowds ages ago, and knowing how promiscuous Jen could be she was probably hooking up with an idiot who would later break her heart._

 _"Nik can you come get me?" she didn't even give him time to answer when she called._

 _"Is something wrong love?"_

 _"Just bored of this party. I can't see at all how it's fun, I would much rather be dancing at a nigh club, then ever come back to a college party."_  
 _"I'll be there in a few minutes. Does your friend need a ride somewhere?"_

 _"No. Guess you two will just have to meet another time."_

 _It felt like something was conspiring to keep Jen and Nik from meeting. Every time she had tried to get the two of them to meet, something came up with one or both of them. It was strange. She wanted her two best friends to meet. Especially since she had never been able to invite Nik to Ron and Hermione. They were great, but she felt like they wouldn't understand this side of her life, and might think Nik was manipulating her._

 _A hand on her back had Alexinia spinning around thinking Nik was closer then he had implied, but instead if was another drunken idiot. She could smell the booze on his breath and it made her want to retch. Alexinia had never met him before and could never understand why people seemed to think they could act so familiar with someone they had never met. Although maybe it was because this guy looked like the typical college Adonis and was used to getting what he wanted from life._

 _"Hey baby, are you here with someone?"_

 _"Yes, and he'll be back shortly. I would highly suggest you take your disgusting hands off of me, he would not take it lightly to find you touching me." Nik had tried to allow her to make her own decisions when it came to her romantic life, but if she gave him permission he could get very protective. Especially when some guy tried to touch her when she wanted nothing to do with him._

 _"Aw don't be like that baby. I'm certain I can give you much more then he could. Let's have some fun," he purred against her. Pressing his disgusting erection against her, as if thinking feeling it would change her mind._

 _Grabbing his arm she twisted it behind his back and spun him away from her. Glad Nik had convinced her to learn self defense all those years ago. It made it much easier to deal with horny drunks. "I told you no. Now unless if you want me to break your arm I would suggest you leave. If you don't my date will be much less forgiving then me." The guy paled and nodded his head. And she let him go watching as he ran away. Idiot._

 _Clapping made her spin around a big smile coming to her face as she saw Nik, although the moment she faced him she saw something she had never suspected to see in Nik's eyes, well at least not directed at her. Lust. His eyes raked over her body lingering at the v of her dress before, they came to rest on her lips again. It made her shiver slightly seeing that look directed at her. But she tamped those emotions down. It probably wasn't even her dress that was making his eyes linger, he was probably just checking her over to make sure the idiot hadn't hurt her. And what happened with the idiot was why she was probably imaging that look in Nik's eyes._

 _"So I'm your date am I Xinia, love?"_

 _"It seemed the easiest way to get the idiot to leave, well that and threatening him when he wouldn't take the first no, probably thought I was playing hard to get."_

 _"Well if I'm your date, I might as well honor you with a dance before we go home."_

 _Giggling she took Nik's hand. He always knew just what to do to cheer her up. The idea that he was sexually attracted to her fled her mind, as they spun around the room. Drawing a crowd as they danced. Instead of just being one dance they spent most of the night within each other's arms, just dancing along with the music, enjoying the carefree nature that being together always gave them._

* * *

The next day had been the first time Alexinia had caught Nik in a state of undress. Originally she had thought it had been an accident, that maybe Nik's nose had been plugged up from all the perfume from the frat party the night before, and hadn't heard her getting up. And she had walked into his room the second he had dropped his towel. It had been the first time Alexinia had ever seen a naked man, and she had squeaked running into her room, slamming the door shut behind her as she had yelled apologies from behind the door. Ignoring how Nik had laughed and told her it was no problem at all.

It took her a few months to realize Nik was toying with her. Having found him in various states of undress, and even catching him pleasuring himself well watching porn. Instead of confronting him about it though, Alexinia acted like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Fearing if she asked him to stop that Nik would realize he was affecting her, and turn it up even more. Instead she tried to act like they were accidents and that he did nothing to her libido, it had caused her to have to cast a lot of wards around her room at time, the lust getting so bad she needed to slate it.

"Ali I think it's time you head home, Nik's given you time to process everything, but you two need to talk about this before it becomes a wedge between you both."

"Alright, take care Jen, call me if anything weird happens."

With one last smile at Jen she apparated out of the house, glad Jen knew the extent of what a wand wielder could do. Deciding she would get comfortable before she faced Nik she reached under her shirt unbuckling her bra and shimming out of it, throwing it behind her and spinning when she heard a chuckle. Nik was standing there her lacy red bra in his hand.

"Is this your decision now that your fully awake love?" he asked stalking towards her, a predatory lust gleam in his eyes. It almost made her spin around on the spot to apparate away once more. But she knew she had to act like she had no idea what he was talking about. Things needed to be like they had never changed.

"What are you talking about Nik? I always take that torture contraption off when I get home, although I didn't expect you to be in here. Jen and I had a great girls day. Thanks for telling her by the way, but I could have handled it myself." It took a lot of will power to control her breathing and act amused and thankful at the same time. It was cowardly of her, but she couldn't risk Nik knowing exactly how he affected her.

* * *

When Alexinia had popped in Nik had been surprised when she had immediately reached behind her back and had slipped out of her bra, quicker then he could have stopped her, he wondered if she had used magic to get it off so quickly. He was so distracted thinking about that that he hadn't realized she had flung her bra away until it was draped on his face and he chuckled as he took it off. Fingering the red lace wondering how it would look upon her body, wet from him suckling her nipple through it. He was already becoming hard and it was only the look of shock on her face when she spun around to face him that had him controlling his urges.

He couldn't risk spooking her too much, although at the same time he couldn't resist teasing her. Stalking towards her allowing some of what he was feeling to show in his eyes, although maybe it was less allowing it and more that he couldn't really censor himself around her. "Is this your decision now that your fully awake love?"

"What are you talking about Nik? I always take that torture contraption off when I get home, although I didn't expect you to be in here. Jen and I had a great girls day. Thanks for telling her by the way, but I could have handled it myself."  
If he hadn't known her as long as he had it probably would have worked. But her words were a little too clipped and he could feel her terror. Not of him, but rather of her feelings. It had surprised him when he had realized that Xinia and he were linked. That when her emotions got too high he could feel them. It was how he had known when she was in danger.

 _A sharp stabbing pain went through Niklaus's heart. He suddenly lost the ability to breath and felt empty as if all joy had left him. The terror he had felt for the last few months, as Xinia looked for the artifacts to destroy the man who killed her parents, was gone, replaced with a gaping hole._

 _ **"NO!"** he screamed in pain, rage, horror taking over him. The howl of his wolf ripping through him, despite the barrier between them. She was gone! His Xinia was dead. And it was all his fault! He should have stayed in Scotland by Hogwarts when he found out what was going on, but he had thought the guards would be enough to protect her. Xinia was strong, she could fight without him, was what he had believed. Leaving her to deal with her own demons, as he searched for the answers and pieces he needed to finish the ritual._

 _He need to get to England. Find out who killed her, and burn it all to the ground. And then just as he almost entered into the abyss he had lived in for so long before meeting Xinia, he felt it. Determination suddenly flowing through the bond that had become stronger. He could feel her very heart beating within his chest, as she took a breath. She was alive, and Nik was going to her. Never again would he leave her alone. Something had granted her life and he would not waste it._

But if that's how she wanted to play and deal with this he would allow it for now. He knew she was confused about her feelings and he wasn't going to push her, Nik wouldn't risk her pulling away. After almost losing her once he was never going through that again. He had vowed that day that he would be anything she needed of him. And that was before he had fallen in love with her. Nothing would let him lose her.

"It's nothing love, besides Xinia you were worrying yourself sick over Jenna. I handled it. And she took it well. Just proving how true a friend she is to you. Showing your fears were just irrational emotion taking over. Now let's get some supper, and you can regale me of the stories Jenna must have told you."  
The bright smile she gave him and the wave of relief flowing through the bond made him certain he had made the right decision. One day he wouldn't allow her to run from this any more. But for now she wasn't ready and he wasn't going to push her. He loved and respected her too much for that.

Jenna would be angry that he didn't take this chance to change his relationship status with Xinia. But if she knew everything he did about Xinia, she would have understood. The men in her life had hurt her, in one way or another, either betraying her or leaving her. By death or as they drifted apart. Nik would never be in either category and he would prove that to Xinia, even if it took him centuries to finally win her heart.

* * *

 ** _AN: What's this another chapter already. Well it's due to your inspiring reviews, not that reviews make me update otherwise the writers block wouldn't have affected me for a year with how loyal you all are and how much you've been awaiting this chapter, but some of the reviews really helped make this chapter come into being. I hope you like the slightly longer chapter. Thanks for following and reading._**


	9. Chapter 9: Bonding

Chapter 9: Bonding

Bonnie Bennet was a lot more accepting then Alexinia thought she would be. Somehow Bonnie and her friends had gotten a hold of the history books, Hermione had written about their years at Hogwarts and how it had led to the downfall of the Dark Lord, most likely Jenna's doing although how she got a hold of them Alexinia didn't know. It seemed just that had been enough that they were opening up to her more now even with her being linked to Nik.

It made researching with her much easier. Although they still weren't what Alexinia would consider friends. Maybe one day, but for now they were just allies with a common goal.

"Nik, Ali come in," Jen said moving aside. Ignoring the grumpy huffs she was getting from Alaric. They might be more accepting of Alexinia, but they still didn't like the thought of the Original Vampire being in their house.

"Jenna, you are looking as lovely as always, I brought your favorite wine to go along with dinner."

Taking the bottle from Nik, Jen smirked before she moved and planted a chaste kiss on Nik's cheek, most likely wanting to get a rise from her boyfriend. Despite what Alexinia had thought of Jen and Nik making a good couple, the two had never even entertained the idea. Nik instead adopting Jen as a younger sister, even if no one other then the three of them knew it. With how flirty Jen was in college it wouldn't surprise Alexinia if one of the other members of the house had asked if she had ever slept with Nik, and knowing how vindictive Jen could be when she wanted to she had probably refused to answer since no one was telling her about the vampire situation in Mystic Falls.

"You shouldn't have Niklaus. You honestly do spoil us."

 _Nik had finally gotten time to meet Jenna. A year and a half after she had started college. It was odd that he hadn't found a way to meet her before now, considering how protective he is of her, but Alexinia was glad that the two important people in her life would finally meet._

 _Currently Jen was out grabbing lunch for the three of them and Nik was due in a few minutes. So it surprised Alexinia when she heard a crash at Jen's door. Approaching cautiously she pulled it open and gasped when she saw a pale Nik standing there, he looked like he hadn't fed in a month, and she had no blood here since it wasn't her place._

 _"Nik, come on love we need to get you out of the hallway," she used her magic to help her support his weight as she moved him towards the couch._  
 _When he was stronger he would be pissed off, but there was nothing else she could do. So without hesitation she made a small cut on her neck bringing Nik's lips down to her. It showed how delirious he was when he latched on without hesitation. Moaning Alexinia was surprised at the pleasure coursing through her as her best friend drank her blood. Wetness was flooding between her legs, she had never been this turned on._

 _"Nik," she gasped out, needing release. Forgetting completely that he was injured somehow because she knew there was no way he had gone a month without blood, especially since he had sounded fine when they talked only a few hours ago._

 _Things would have probably gotten out of hand if the door hadn't crashed open at that point and an enraged Jen had come flying into the room. A stake in her hand as she rushed towards Nik. A split second later Jen was on her back, Alexinia having created a barrier spell between them, causing Jen to crash into it and fall. It was partly for Jen's safety and partly for Nik's, in his current state he likely wouldn't have been able to fight her off, and even if he can't die by ordinary means he was still too weak to lose anymore blood._

 _"Get away from her you monster!" Jen struggled at the barrier trying to force her way through. "Ali run. Please. Don't let him feed anymore."_

 _It was those words that jolted Nik out of the blood lust, he had broken out of his trance, pulling away with enough force that his fangs caused pain for the first time since he had started feeding on her. Looking up into his eyes all she saw was horror, and she could see he wanted to dart away from her, but knew he would also never purposely hurt her, so she grabbed onto his arm tight enough that her nails were digging in. It would have caused a human to bleed the amount of pressure she was using on him._

 _Nik had been careful to never fed on her. Not wanting her to ever think that was what he saw her as. Thinking someone would convince her that their friendship had all just been him manipulating her. But Alexinia knew that was stupid. He had never given her a reason to doubt their friendship. He had always protected her and she would help him anyway she could._

 _"Xinia, why, what happened?" There was such confusion in his eyes. As if he truly had no idea how he had ended up here. It made her friend seem mortal, something she had never thought she would see. Nik was supposed to be invulnerable, how had he gotten hurt? Who had enough power that Nik wouldn't even remember what happened to him?_

 _"Shh love it's alright. You didn't attack me, you came here hurt and needing blood. Seeing you so pale terrified me. I cut myself so you would feed."_

 _The only thing that made his memory loss a good thing, was that he wouldn't know how much his drinking from her had affected her. Nik would never know she had begged him for release. Hopefully he wouldn't realize she was holding something back about what happened._

 _"ALI, I'll kill you. Scum vampire." Jen screamed bringing Alexinia's attention back to her. "No you won't Jen. Nik's my friend. He won't hurt me."_

 _Hearing his name made Jen deflate a look of shock coming into her eyes. "Wait Nik, as in best friend who saved your life Nik. You never mentioned he was a vampire!"_

 _"And you never mentioned you were a hunter. This is the only time Nik's ever fed from me, and he wasn't even in his right mind when he did Jen. I made him."_

It was shocking how much their relationship had changed once Alexinia had convinced Jen that Nik would never hurt her. And then of course she had started pushing Alexinia into tapping that. Saying the sexual tension between them was obvious. Plus even if Nik didn't remember her arousal when he had fed, Jen did, and had used it to drag out of Alexinia that she had lusted after her best friend. Making it Jen's mission to convince her to finally ride her hunky best friend.

"Alexinia, hey," Jeremy greeted her. It seemed the Gilbert's had decided to fully embrace their Aunt's friendship with her and Nik, and had no issue with them. "You mentioned Niklaus is an artist, do you think he would mind coming to look at some of my drawings? I'd love feedback from someone who actually know's art."

"I'd be honored." Nik had heard a lot about Jeremy from Jen, knew how he had struggled since the death of his parents, and if the young man wanted his help he wouldn't hesitate. Alexinia knew Nik was just as happy she had realized the problem with the ritual, he had never wanted to hurt Jen and going after her family to kill them would have hurt her. If it wasn't for the fact that he refused to turn her, Alexinia would have thought Nik would start trying to convince Jen to become a vampire. Not wanting to lose her to the pull of time. They were his family, and she just didn't understand why he wouldn't want to stop them from dying within the next sixty odd years.

"It's just the five of us for now. Since Damon and Stefan insisted on crashing dinner, I sent them to get some decent Italian food. I might have told them the wrong time, just so we could have a little peace before they started their interrogation. Elena went with them to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid, her words not mine."

That was just like Jen. Laughing Alexinia took her arm and demanded a tour of the house. She was constantly aware of Alaric following them, which sort of shocked her since she was certain the hunter would have decided to follow Nik and Jeremy instead. At least he seemed better then the idiots Jen had dated in the past. For now he would get the benefit of the doubt, but if he ever hurt Jen he would find out exactly why you never messed with a Potter or someone under their protection. She wouldn't kill him, well not unless what he did was completely horrendous, but she could make his life a living hell.

As for the Salvatore brothers hopefully Elena could keep them in line, because if she couldn't Alexinia wasn't opposed to locking them up in a tomb until the ritual was completed. Everyone else was willing to work with them. It was the Salvatore's who were the wild cards. It was funny how everyone saw Stefan as the good brother, meaning most likely no one in Mystic Falls knew Stefan was a ripper. With his ripper status it surprised her that no witch had put him down yet or a hunter. Rippers were dangerous when they were off the wagon, nothing could keep their blood lust under control. In the wizarding world a ripper was put to death the moment they were recognized, because there was too high of a chance of the magical world being discovered by them.

Damon could control his instincts, but he was impulsive. Doing what he thought was best to protect those he cared about, no matter how much mayhem and misery he left in his wake. Yet he also helped out in wars, to protect humans, and he had a habit of hunting down the serial killers in any town he lived in. In Alexinia's mind there was much more to Damon than anyone thought. His loyalty to Katerina before he found out about her betrayal proved he was someone you wanted on your side, and hopefully for Elena he would come around and realize they were doing the best they could.

"Did you enjoy showing Niklaus your art?"

"Yeah he's even offered to bring some better supplies next time you drag him over, and give me a lesson. He says I could rival Picasso one day."

The bright smile on Jeremy's face and the slight grin on Nik's was warming to see. Alaric even seemed to reluctantly admit to himself that Nik wasn't giving them a reason not to trust them.

"Good. Now Niklaus Ali when's the wedding?"

If anyone other then Jen had been asking this Alexinia probably would have started spluttering and denying it, but instead she just sighed. And then turned around in shock when she heard gasping from behind her. Whelp seems Jen had finally succeeded in getting under Nik's skin, his face looked purple in his shock and he looked like he wanted to bolt oddly enough.

Jeremy and Alaric seemed just as shocked at Jen's bluntness and Alaric had shifted in front of Jen. Most likely thinking Nik would tear her head off for even daring to suggest it. Anyone else would be asking for a death wish.

"Jen how many times must I tell you things aren't like that and Nik breath. Honestly, you two are going to drive me to an early grave with your antics."  
"So you two are just going to live in sin then?" she asked wiggling her brows suggestively.

"To live in sin you have to be having a carnal relationship Jen."

The best way to deal with Jen sometimes was just to act like what she was saying wasn't getting to you. But of course a traitorous part of Alexinia's mind couldn't help but think of marrying Nik one day. Her walking towards him wearing her mother's wedding dress, her long black hair styled with a braid wrapped around her crown the rest flowing freely down her back in the style of his birth time, with a lily behind her ear. Nik's hair would have been grown out for their wedding. His family would be undaggered and happy for them.

With a gasp Alexinia shoved the thoughts out of her mind. Not even believing she was thinking of it. Clearly somewhere in her subconscious she had thought of marrying him before. She had never been the type to imagine her wedding, and the image she saw was too detailed to have come from nowhere. Had it perhaps come from a dream?

"Are you alright, love?"

Banishing her thoughts she turned her attention back to her friends. "Of course I am Nik, and you do know calling me that all the time just encourages her, do you not?"

"Ah, but it fits you so well. I could always come up with another endearment if you would like?"

It seemed the shock of Jen suggesting they married left his mind. And now he was back to his normal teasing self. Rolling her eyes at him she just pushed past him. Heading towards the kitchen. "Jen if I'm going to have to deal with you both acting like this all night I need a drink."

"So they're always like this?"

"Yeah it drove me crazy in college. I was surprised it was left standing. Jen and Nik like one upping each other."

Jeremy just laughed at that. He really was a good kid. Reminding her of Neville and Draco a little. Draco because he was clearly battling demons, but Neville because you could see the courage and big heart he held. Losing his parents seemed to have affected him more then it had ever affected Alexinia, but then again he had time with them. Something she had unfortunately never been granted.

By the stiffening in Nik's shoulders as they entered the kitchen, she knew that the Salvatore's and Elena had returned. She just hoped neither of the brothers did anything to antagonize Nik. But then again with Jen around it wouldn't surprise her if they were best friends by the end of the night. Jen had a way with making people get along. It would be interesting to see what she could accomplish with the stubborn vampires.

* * *

 ** _AN: It seemed better to split this into two separate chapters. I decided to make it so it took longer for Nik to meet Jenna, so that Ali's a little older. She's in her mid twenties, instead of early twenties. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, and if you have any ideas for how this story continues please share. I can't guarantee I will use them, but sometimes they do inspire the chapters I write. And with writer's block having hit me for almost a year inspiration is good. I honestly can't believe I've written 3 chapters for this already after so long. Thanks for reading and being such amazing fans._**


End file.
